


Closer

by ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh



Category: Scary Stories to Tell In The Dark - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Just boys in love lowkey, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh/pseuds/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh
Summary: Hi, I’m bad at summaries but I loved this movie and immediately shipped these two haha ^^





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m bad at summaries but I loved this movie and immediately shipped these two haha ^^

Sleeping was hard for the pair after all they’d been through. It was completely justified and understandable, sure, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. It had been nearly six months after their encounter with Sarah Bellows and her book of scary stories. Stella, along with Ruth and her father had run themselves ragged trying to research ways to bring them back. Auggie didn’t know exactly how they’d done it, but he didn’t think he wanted to know. To him, all that mattered was that they were all safe and they were together again.

Shifting in bed, the lanky teen turned on his side to steal a glance at Chuck’s sleeping form. Thankful that he was actually resting for once, he tried to remain quiet. Auggie didn’t need to ask to understand his inability to rest at night. He’d read Chuck’s story, the shorter boy unable to even talk about his own personal nightmare he’d endured. While they were all recovering at their own paces, Chuck seemed to be taking the longest to fall into a routine of normalcy. Hardly sleeping at all for the fear of having that damned dream again. It made Auggie’s blood boil within his veins and he wished he could burn the whole damned Bellows House to the ground for the effects it held over him.

Wrapping an arm around the smaller teen, Auggie hauled him closer when Chuck stirred restlessly. Shushing him softly, Auggie buried his nose against those soft curls as he murmured to him. “Shh..” He whispered, placing a kiss against the shell of his ear in an attempt to soothe his friend back into a state of slumber. “It’s okay, Chuck. I’m here, I’ve got you...”

At his words, Chuck seemed to visibly relax again. Within moments, he was nuzzling his face against Auggie’s chest with a mumbled phrase. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought it sounded like “Goodnight.”

Smiling fondly, Auggie let himself drift off soon afterwards to the sound of Chuck’s steady breath. He didn’t even mind that there was a pool of drool forming on his favorite sweater.


End file.
